1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to optical imaging field and, particularly, to a lens module with multiple functions.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of the optical imaging technology, lens modules are widely used in a variety of electronic devices, such as digital cameras and mobile phones.
Generally, a typical lens module has a particular function, for example, visible light imaging or infrared imaging. In order to achieve a first function (e.g., visible light imaging), a first lens module has been adopted. In order to achieve a second function (e.g., infrared imaging), a second lens module has been used.
Usually, the first lens module and the second lens module are typically placed in separate camera devices. Thus, the cost of achieving different functions has tended to be high. When a camera device has been developed that has proven capable of coupling with the first lens module and the second lens module at the same time, such camera device has generally had a complex structure. Furthermore, it has shown to be inconvenient to shift between the first lens module and the second lens module.
It is therefore desirable to find a new lens module, which can overcome the above mentioned problems.